Marauders
by Rocklover91
Summary: The story of how four complete strangers who have little in common first became friends. Eventual James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Peter/Mary McDonald. But no relationships before fourth year. Because I don't like the idea of 13 year olds dating. Just saying. Oldschool, I know ;) I have added a poll to my profile for this story. Please vote!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Not me. Unfortunately. **_

* * *

"Black, Sirius."

The heir to the Black family took a quick glance at the Slytherin table, his eyes meeting with his favorite cousin, Andromeda. She sent him a quick wink, reminding the boy of their conversation on the train. He had been afraid of not being sorted into Slytherin with the rest of his family. He had never been all that cunning, always rushing headfirst into trouble.

"Well, well, another Black." Sirius smirked. "I guess I'll send you strait into... wait, what's this?"

The boy froze. "No, I'm afraid not. You would be eaten alive in Slytherin. Ah, and it seems you know it, too."

"What? No, I have to be in Slytherin!"

"For your parents, or for you?"

Sirius clenched his fists. "I am heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you will..."

"You are not Slytherin material, Mr. Black."

"Ravenclaw then."

"Afraid not. You have never opened a book voluntarily in your life." Sirius flinched. He knew fully well that he was not just and fair. "You will understand in time, you have my word."

"Don't you dare." Sirius used his most menacing tone, actually whispering under his breath instead of thinking it.

"You will do best in...

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius froze. The Great Hall went deadly silent.

"Up you get, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said, a slight frown on her face as she took the hat from his head.

"There's been a mistake!" The voice belonged to his cousin, Bellatrix.

There was instant uproar.

"Blacks are not Gryffindors!"

"Filthy Blood Traitor!"

"We don't want a Black with us!"

"Resort him!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore got to his feet. "If you would kindly take your seat, Miss Black," Dumbledore said. "And you to yours, Mr. Black."

Sirius stood, and made his way to the table on the far side of the hall. He couldn't understand how he had ruined everything in his first five minutes at the castle.

Gryffindors all down the table glared at him, some even hissing at him as he walked passed. He took a seat as far from everyone else as he could. He would transfer. His parents would never tolerate their heir being a Gryffindor.

* * *

"Evans, Lily." The red-haired girl in front of Remus grinned at her black-haired friend and practically ran forward, sitting down eagerly.

"Gryffindor!"

Remus started worrying. What if the hat knew his secret? If it could really read minds like it said... The hat would know he was a werewolf.

"Fawcett, Laurence."

What if it yelled out _Werewolf_ instead of a house? Everyone would know his secret! They would hate him, shun him, attack him, or maybe worse.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Longbottom, Frank."

"Gryffindor!"

Coming here was a mistake. Maybe if he left now, Dumbledore could send him home. At least there he had his mother. At least she didn't hate him for what he was.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus froze, hearing his name called. Professor McGonagall looked around at the crowd of first years in front of her.

"Mr. Lupin?" A couple older students chuckled; they remember the panic of having their name called.

Remus stepped forward hesitantly. He looked up at the staff table, directly at Dumbledore. The man had risked his job and reputation to give him this chance. The man sent him a wink and Remus felt himself calm down a bit. He sat down gingerly, and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto his head.

"Hmm, very interesting." Remus jumped at the voice. "It's okay, it's just me. It appears we have a problem here." Remus closed his eyes, dreading the next word. "You could fit in two different houses perfectly."

Remus' eyes flew open.

"Not what you were expecting? It's not my place to tell anyone anything that I see. Your secret is safe with me. Now where to sort you?"

"Please, not Slytherin..." he thought to the hat.

The hat chuckled. "You think I was planning on Slytherin? No, you would never fit there. You are too kind, and much too brave for that. You are so much more than your Lycanthropy, young man. Don't forget that."

Remus swallowed. "Then where," he asked.

"It was quite brave of you to come here. And yet you value your intelligence above the rest of the traits."

"I was terrified. I'm not brave. I'm not all that smart either."

"On the contrary, child. Bravery is not the lack of fear, but the ability to stand up and face your fears head on. As a matter of fact, I've reached my decision. I hope you enjoy your time in...

"Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted for the rest of the hall to hear.

Remus swallowed hard as he heard the cheers from the table at the other side of the hall. He smiled, and headed over toward his new classmates.

"McKinnon, Marlene."

He reached the table, and noticed the students all had given one of the two new Gryffindors a huge berth. There was at least four seats on either sides of Sirius Black. The other boy looked up at him with cold, grey eyes. But Remus knew a front when he saw one. He sat across from the Black heir and, after only a brief hesitation, held out his hand to the other boy. "I'm Remus, good to meet you."

Black looked at him, and rose a single eyebrow. "I do not consort with Halfbloods. My sorting is a mistake, one which will be rectified shortly. Do not touch me."

Remus blinked, not used to rudeness from people who did not know what he was. He pulled his hand back, a frown forming on his face as he turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

* * *

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter stumbled as he stepped forward and sat down on the stool harder than he had meant to.

"Difficult, very difficult." Peter closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't good enough to be at Hogwarts. "Oh, no, you misunderstood me. You have qualities of three of the four houses, it depends on where I put you which you will decide to strengthen."

Peter blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, child. You are cunning enough for Slytherin. You are resourceful enough for Ravenclaw. And you are brave enough for Gryffindor."

Peter clenched his fists. "Am I really going to sit here and be mocked by a hat? I'm not cunning, or smart, or brave."

"You don't see it yet, but you are. I'll give this to you. You decide. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Which will you decide to become?"

The boy swallowed hard. His grandparents were both Slytherins, and his father is a Gryffindor. No one had expected anything but Hufflepuff from Peter. But now that he could choose, he realized what he wanted more than anything was to make his father proud. His muggle mother didn't understand magic. But his father did.

"Gryffindor, please."

"Very well. You will have many opportunities and many good friends in...

"Gryffindor!"

Peter grinned hugely, and looked back at the boy he had met on the train. James Potter said he would be a Gryffindor, and everyone knew all Potters always were. The messy-haired boy gave Peter a thumbs up, and Peter went to the table.

"Potter, James."

Peter was surprised to see a boy sitting across from the Black heir, but sat beside the irritated-looking boy anyway.

"Hi, I'm Peter." He held out his hand.

"Remus." They shook hands.

* * *

James gave a thumbs-up sign to his friend from the train just as he heard, "Potter, James."

He sauntered up to the stool and sat down.

"Ah, a Potter. Only one place for you, child."

"I'm not a child!"

"Okay, okay, you're just about the easiest sorting of the day, I'll have you know."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're as Gryffindor as it gets. So I hope you enjoy your new housemates in...

"Gryffindor!"

James grinned as he stood, handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table, waving at a couple second and third years he knew, and froze. He had intended to sit across from Peter. But that would mean sitting beside Sirius Black. James scrunched up his nose slightly at the thought. Blacks were evil, everyone knew that. Why would Peter sit with him?

Until he noticed the boy Peter was taking to. He sat beside Peter, and introduced himself to the new boy. The three sat talking, completely ignoring the cold grey eyes of the boy across from them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys up this staircase, there are two dormitories, four to a room. Girls, up this staircase. Only one dormitory, as there are only the five of you."

James led the way up the staircase, and the others followed, leaving Sirius Black behind looking at the prefect who had introduced himself as Caradoc Dearborn.

"Excuse me, I need to see the headmaster."

"Afraid not, Black." Sirius rose a single eyebrow. "No one's allowed out, it's after curfew. No exceptions." Caradoc smiled at the younger boy. "Anything I can help with?"

Sirius sneered at the prefect. "Not much a blood traitor could assist me with."

The prefect's smile grew. "It's about the sorting then?" Sirius nodded once. "Dumbledore won't change it. Never has been done in all the years of Hogwarts." Sirius' eyes closed. His final hope was dashed. "You might be surprised, Black. Gryffindors really are not all that bad." Sirius scoffed. "I mean it. You will understand in time. You have my word."

Sirius stared. Had the prefect heard the Sorting Hat say that earlier, or was it coincidence? "Might want to go figure out which dormitory will be yours. Otherwise, you might wind up sleeping in a room with _filthy blood traitors and mudbloods_." Caradoc winked at him and walked away.

Sirius slowly ascended the stairs, stopping at the first door reading "first years." A glance inside showed that Longbottom, the Prewett twins, and Theodore McMillan were already inside. He went to the second door, realizing that he would be with Potter and the two mudbloods instead of the other three purebloods in his house and year. He sighed, entering the room.

The three looked over at him. Potter glared at him.

"You start any trouble, _Black_, and I'll hex you into the next century."

"Same goes for you, _Blood Traitor._ Not to worry, I won't be around long. Mother will have me transferred to Slytherin in no time. Blacks are not _Gryffindors_." He put as much disdain in the word Gryffindor as he could muster. There was no point in disguising his hatred for the other boy. Potters and Blacks were enemies long before their time, after all. It was expected. And anyway, Potter had started it. And he would not take that sitting down.

* * *

"But... But Blacks are never Gryffindors! It has never happened!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "But it has happened. You, Mr. Black, have been sorted into Gryffindor."

Sirius put on his most hateful glare. "You know fully well what I am talking about, _Headmaster."_

"I am afraid I cannot resort you based on only your preference. The Sorting Hat makes the choice, not me. I'm sorry, Sirius. You will remain in Gryffindor."

"But..."

"That is my final word, Mr. Black."

Sirius ripped open the door, nearly colliding with his father and mother on the way out. His eyes flew open at the sight of them.

"Headmaster, there has been a mistake, surely." Orion Black put on his most patronizing sneer. "I received a rather disturbing letter from my eldest neice this morning. I have come to determine whether it was true or not."

Walburga Black sneered at her son, gripping his shoulder. It was a painful grip, but Sirius knew better than to wince or show discomfort of any kind. "Blacks, especially the heirs to the House of Black, are not made Gryffindors."

"Young Sirius just came to me with a similar statement, Mrs. Black. And I'm afraid I have to tell you the same as I told him. No one at this school has ever been resorted. Nor have they been sorted incorrectly. I consulted the Sorting Hat myself last night, and he has convinced me of Young Mr. Black's temperament and personality being that of a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. I'm afraid I cannot resort your son."

Walburga Black's fingers dug deeper into her son's shoulder. His eye twitched, but apart from that, he showed no sign of the pain.

"Very well. He will be transferred to Durmstrang Institute before I allow my son to be corrupted by those filthy Blood Traitors. Come, Sirius," Orion said, beckoning his son out the door.

"Mr. Black, a moment?" Dumbledore stepped in front of the door. "Allow him to stay a term. And if, at the end of the term, young Sirius has not fit in with his Gryffindor classmates, I will allow a resorting."

"Very well," Orion rose a single eyebrow at Dumbledore. The headmaster stepped aside, and the three Blacks exited the office and descended the staircase.

Walburga turned to her son. "Do not disgrace this family, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother."

The other first years were coming around the corner, but the Blacks ignored them. They were better than those children, after all.

"You know what will happen if you disgrace us, Sirius."

"Yes, Father. I am a Black. I will remember it."

"Get back to that dormitory, get your things, and go to class. And you had best be top of the class, or else. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

"Bellatrix will be reporting to us."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Of course, Father."

"Go."

Sirius sighed as he turned from his parents. He met Lupin's eyes, and saw the shock in the bright amber eyes. But there was no way the other boy had heard the conversation. He was too far away. Sirius sneered as he passed them.

Only after he had got back to the dormitory did he allow his composure to drop. He did not want to leave Hogwarts, not over this. But he knew he would never fit in, not with the Gryffindors. And he also knew that he was no Slytherin.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I am not, nor will ever be JK Rowling. Unfortunately._**

**_Don't expect an upload every night. This is a strange circumstance during which I am not going crazy with RL stuff. I work a full and part time job and am going to nursing school, and I have an amazing girlfriend who I have been neglecting because of all that other stuff... So, in other words, not much time for writing. As anyone who reads my other fics can tell you ;)_**

**_Imagine Caradoc Dearborn as a similar character to Arthur Weasley. He was my first choice for that part, I had written him in and everything. Until I realized that Arthur and Molly had graduated by then. So, yeah. Imagine him similar in personality to Arthur._**


End file.
